Relationship
Relationship is a mechanic that abstractly determines how much an NPC likes you. Relationship is only somewhat related to whether or not a creature is actually hostile to you, or will attack you. A creature with a negative enough relationship will turn hostile if they were neutral before, but many creatures spawn hostile, and raising their relationship doesn't turn their hostility off. Relationship is most important for determining when you can marry your companions, how adventurers treat you (how much they cost in Elona+), and in Elona+, as a prerequisite to use an Astral Light Pen. Levels of Relationship and Impress Impress is the in-game word for the score an NPC has for their relationship to your character. It appears on the left of the text box when talking to an NPC, and changes to impress status appear in the text log at the bottom of the screen unless they are a . Raising Impress NPC Impress There are several means of raising impress levels with NPCs that aren't in your party: * Talking to an NPC that can talk can randomly increase or decrease impress. This seems to depend upon your character's charisma and the target character's level. In general, better charisma leads to more random positive changes, while higher level NPCs tend to require higher-charisma characters to gain impress. Shopkeepers and guards have high levels, and are harder to get along with. Also note that this will not increase impress above 100. * A love potion, or food spiked with love potion, can be used to increase relation, but do not give the potion to the NPC directly. * Sleeping with the NPC can be another viable tactic. Just give the target an identified bottle of non-cursed alcohol to get them drunk, then offer them "a little tail" when you talk to them. Be aware that you need to have plenty of remaining stamina, may catch a disease, and will take a one point karma penalty (barring secret treasure of the wicked) for doing so. * Token of friendship can be given if you are already at "Friend" impress level. * Elona+ adds a series of gift items such as Valentine's chocolates and others that can be purchased and given to NPCs. * Gift items are sold at general vendors rarely and at a low cost as well as from souvenir vendors at an extremely high cost, (over 150 000 gold for the lowest quality). Gifts can be made of different materials and have different suffixes like furniture though it does not seem to be the case that it increases the impress boost. Gifts come in different qualities with "a cheap gift" being the lowest quality worth 12 impress, a "so-so" gift being worth 25, an expensive gift is worth 50 impress, a "hot and crazy" gift roughly 60, and a "crazy epic" gift having a base value of 100 impress. The quality of a gift determines its base potency, higher quality gifts can add a massive spike in impress. A "hot and crazy gift" or a "hot and gorgeous gift" raised an NPC from to while a "crazy epic gift" further raised this relationship from to in one use. Gift items also give double impress at low impress values (at least ) and start giving around a quarter impress upon reaching . Pet Impress Members of your party have other options: * Just let them kill things. Tell all your other pets to wait at the bar, and go pick fights with random enemies, letting the companion you want to raise relation with get kills. Alternately, just keep them in your party as you adventure, and if they are any good at all, they'll reach "Soul Mate" relationship eventually. * Engagement rings or necklaces can be given to pets. Note that this will take up their inventory slots, and trying to take the jewelry back drops impress and destroys the jewelry. Losing Impress NPC Impress An NPC, especially an adventurer with low impress, can become hostile to the character. Use a disguise kit, spell, or scroll of disguise to make them no longer hostile, and speak to them to try to halt their hostility. * Talking to an NPC, especially when they have no remaining Attract, can randomly drop Impress. * Hostile acts or damaging an NPC in any way drops impress. This includes damage from any sort of environmental hazard created by you, such as fire or acid, non-damaging hexes, or even thrown potions that have beneficial effects. * Being caught pickpocketing from that NPC will drop impress significantly. * Giving an NPC a love potion does massive damage to impress. Either mix the potion with food, or throw the potion on the ground and hope they step in it if you want to raise impress. Pet Impress Pets do not follow the same rules: * Pets lose impress if they are killed, even in the Pet Arena. * Pets don't lose impress for being damaged (or affected by hexes or other such things) by your character - they do seem to lose attract, however. * Pets lose massive impress if you try to take any sort of engagement jewelry from their inventory. Also, just trying to get the jewelry back will involve them swallowing the ring. (In game-terms, deleting the item without having anything to do with food.) ** Non-pet NPCs do not do this when traded for engagement jewelry - you can hire an adventurer, give them engagement jewelry, and then trade to get it back from them. * Pets never gain or lose impress (or attract) for talking. * Female pets will lose a great deal of impress for being bashed for no good reason. Attract Attract's full function doesn't seem to be entirely clear. At least, on the surface, it appears to be a measure of the current mood of an NPC. It goes down as an NPC is annoyed, which unfortunately includes every time you talk to them. Since this applies to shopkeepers every time you look at what they have to buy or sell, they will frequently hit minimum attract. Attract is represented by little "faces" on the bottom left of the NPC dialog box. Having no attract appears to cause an NPC to stop making idle chatter with the player character, (instead saying "name is bored" or some other indicator of their displeasure) and will make their impress level tend to go down as you interact with them further. Performing seems to also drain attract, and may have a function in curtailing how much money they are willing to throw at you. Attract also appears to be counted among pets, where it seems to merely reflect how often you've hit them with "friendly fire" recently. It may have an impact on how quickly their impress status rises or declines, and having max attract is necessary for marrying them. Elona+ Master/Servant Relationship Beginning with version 1.43, Elona+ adds another relationship mechanic to the game known as the Master/Servant Relationship. It functions by making pets be "patient" with items at their feet - that is, not automatically picking up items at their feet. While its functionality overlaps somewhat with that of the Tamer's Whip, it has the distinction of allowing a middle ground from the default "pick up/eat everything at your feet" and "don't pick up anything". In addition, higher values make pets more obedient towards forced sleep sharing. Its value with pets is shown on the same screen as the normal relationship/impress values. Raising/Lowering the Relationship All pets begin with a master/servant relationship level of 50 (Peer). By default, the only way to influence the relationship level is to affect them with love potions - normal or blessed love potions will make a pet more obedient, while cursed love potions will cause a pet to be more free-willed. The amount raised by normal and blessed love potions depends on the current relationship value (e.g. at 50, both love potions raise the value by 17; at 100, they raise the value by 12; at 200, they raise the value by 5). Cursed love potions, however, always lower the value by 15. Another way to influence the relationship level is by nteracting with your pet, instructing them to be patient. While this mode is active, pets have a chance to eat food (and pick up gold?) at their feet based on the master/servant relationship level. By interrupting a pet while it is eating something at its feet, they will become more obedient. Letting them continue will cause them to be more free-willed. This will only affect the master/servant relationship once per day. At max relationship level, they have roughly a 1/300 chance of eating food at their feet. Patch 1.89 added several ways of affecting the master/servant relationship level of ranch animals, as follows: * Ranch animals will have their master/servant relationship and Impress increased when their size increases, and decreased when they shrink. * Teaching a ranch animal tricks via the conversation window will raise the master/servant relationship, as well as give a small amount of perception experience to player and pet * The "Consume Livestock Feed" action at the register will increase the master/slave relationship of all animals on the ranch Additionally, pets will have a higher price when sold to the slave master based on master/servant relationship level. "Your masuter relation with ''name becomes title"'' Relationship Levels Special Commands A list of special commands available at Amenable+ Master/Servant relationship that alters non-battle pet behavior labeled as "Instruct non-battle action" in their talk menu. Category:Content